Stainless Tears
by PrettyBandgirl XD
Summary: A small oneshot I came up with during my terrible writer's block for my other story. Klausadora! Starts off with Klaus and Fiona but then everything changes! In Isadora's point of view! Please read. and Review! Rated T for language!


**Hey ya'll! I decided to write another story while I'm on writer's block for my other one. Isadora's point of view! Hope you enjoy!**

I sat there in the car. My brothers on each side of me. They were just as nervous as I am. I looked to my right and past Duncan's head. There was a small stream lined with flowers flowing freely. I looked to my left and past Quigley's head. There was a park with little kids playing with their parents while they licked their ice cream. I looked at each of my brothers and we shared the same faces. We missed our parents a lot. We knew we would never see them again though.  
>"Here we are," the cab driver said.<p>

"Thank you, sir," Quigley said as he took out his wallet.

"No no no. No money. Just go."

"But-"

"Just go. This place is a great place to relax. After all, **the world is quiet here**." We all smiled as we got out of the car . "Good Luck, youngins." He drove away leaving us with butterflies in our stomachs.

We turned around and saw a bench across the lawn. On the bench, there sat five people. Three of their eyes widened when they saw us. They got off the bench and began walking slowly towards us. It then changed into a run. We started running too. All of us collided into a big group hug. The Baudelaires and us Quagmires fell on the ground, we were so happy. The six of us only separated when the two other people that had been on the bench got up and came to us. One was only a baby.

"Hello. It's nice to finally meet you," the one that wasn't a baby said. She quickly took a hand off of the baby in her arms and adjusted her triangle glasses. "I'm Fiona."

"I'm Duncan."

"Quigley."

"It's Isadora," we each introduced ourselves. We all stood up and smiled. "Who's this?" I asked gesturing to the baby in her arms.

"This is Beatrice," she said. I looked at the small girl and tried to hide my frown. The girl doesn't look her. I really also don't want to know who the father is because Klaus is the only boy that was with them. I tried to ignore what I saw before the Baudelaires had seen us. Klaus's arm had been around Fiona's shoulders.

"She's Kit Snicket's daughter," Violet said probably seeing the small frown that had appeared on my face.

"Kit told us to take care of her," Klaus said taking the little girl into his own arms. A silence submerged onto the group and I don't know why but I felt like I was the next one that needed to talk.

"Klaus. Sunny. Violet," I said. "Where have you guys been?"

A few hours later, my brothers and I looked at the Baudelaires in shock. "What?" I asked. They had been explaining what had happened to them since the last time we saw them.

"Yeah," the Baudelaires said glumly as they looked down.

"**You** were the ones that burnt down the Hotel Denouement?" Duncan asked.

"Yes," Sunny said guiltily.

"So," I started," you explained everything but..." I let my voice fade off. I glance at Fiona sitting next to Klaus on the park bench. He seemed to catch what I meant.

"We met Fiona on the submarine," he answered the question in my mind. "Her father was the captain of it." Another silence crept over us. Violet broke it.

"So, where have **you** been?" she asked. I sensed menace in her voice. She was just looking at Quigley and Duncan. Klaus was looking at me. My siblings and I looked at each other. We'd rather not talk about or even remember what had happened to us. We knew we had to answer though.

"'The Great Unknown," we each answered.

"We saw a big cloud coming towards us," Duncan said. "It was moving closer to though."

"Only when it started attacking us did we realize that it was a big flock of birds. Of Eagles," I said.

"The sound was terrible. We didn't know what to do. We were in Hector's sustainable hot air balloon home," Duncan said.

"That's when we heard it," I said.

"Heard what?" Sunny asked.

"A helicopter. It was Quigley." We all looked at him. His face turned red from all of the attention.

"Kit found me somehow after I was separated from you, Baudelaires," he said. "She told me to send a message to the submarine you guys were on. I was going to meet you at the beach with her but then she told me that a friend of hers had found Hector's air balloon. I wanted to see you again but I had to help Duncan and Isadora."

"We understand that, Quigley," Violet said. "What happened after you got there though?"

"Well..." Quigley started.

"We were happy for a minute," I said. "Quigley was alive."

"Then, the Eagles popped the balloons one by one," Duncan said. "We fell."

"The water hit us hard. We stayed together though," I said. "We don't know where Hector went."

"We were pushed underwater. I thought we would drown," Quigley said. "Kit grabbed a bunch of books and made a raft or something. She wanted us to get on it with her but before we could we were taken."

"By 'The Great Unknown,'" Duncan and I said together.

"We screamed your guys' names. You guys were the only friends we had really ever had," I said blushing. I remembered how Quigley and Duncan had yelled Violet's name only as I had Klaus's. _Poor Sunny_, I thought.

"After that, everything went dark," Duncan said.

"And?" Violet asked. I could tell that she wanted to know what happened next.

"And nothing," Quigley answered. "We don't remember what happened next."

"We just woke up on the beach," I said. They looked at us curiously. "Trust us. If we remembered what had happened, we would tell you." We sat there for about five minutes before anyone spoke again.

"Anyone hungry?" Sunny **and** Quigley both asked. We then went to a restaurant, ate, and then went to an apartment that the Baudelaires currently rented. When we got there, I found out that Klaus and Fiona were 'going out'. How did I find out? I caught them sharing a little kiss in the living room while everyone else was in the kitchen. My heart tore into pieces. Everyone then joined them and we all just talked. Quigley, Klaus, and Duncan wanted to go and talk alone. So, I stayed with Sunny, Violet, and Fiona. We sat in silence forever. Violet and Sunny got uncomfortable and left to go take a nap. Which left me, with the demon.

"So, how long have you known Klaus?" she asked me.

"We went to Prufrock Prep together," I replied. "Before Count Olaf kidnapped me and Duncan. You?"

"We met on my father's submarine remember? They did say that in their story," she said sassily. I was taken aback. Yeah, I thought she was a demon and all but that was only because she stole the heart of the guy I liked. Other than that she had seemed really nice. "Or were you to occupied staring at my boyfriend?"

"Hey! What's your problem?"

"You're my problem! As soon as he sees you and your two freak brothers, he runs over to you and doesn't even bother to say 'I'll be right back' or something!"

"You think it's me and my brother's fault that Count Olaf had separated us for so long? Why are you so mad? He's like my best friend!" I yell. She looks back at me with her framed eyes and I nearly scream. They were so menacing and scary looking.

"Stay away from my boyfriend," she says and walks off. As she walks passed me, I couldn't help but hear her mutter something. Something that made me want so badly to knock her out. She muttered," You little whore."I almost got up and tackled her. I was too good for that though. So, I just muttered something back to her.

"Bitch," She looked at me infuriated and stomped away. I wanted to smile but knew I couldn't. She still had something I wanted. Something I longed for. She still had Klaus.

I woke up in Violet's room. The morning sun shining through her curtains. She was still sleeping and so was Sunny. So, I just decided I'd go to the bathroom and freshen up for the new day. I brushed my teeth with an extra toothbrush Violet gave me and brushed my hair. I dressed in jeans and a tank top that Violet was letting me borrow. Then, I heard someone behind me. I turned around to see Fiona staring coldly at me from the bathroom door.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"What I want would be a miracle to happen," she answered.

"What do you want?" I repeat.

"I want you to disappear."

"Yeah. Good luck with that. 'Cause I ain't going' nowhere." She looked at me evilly and turned on her heel to walk away.

"I'm going to work. When I come home, I better not see you near Klaus or even talking to him. If I do or hear that you did something like it during my absence, my wish may just come true," she threatened. "Bye bye."

A few hours later, I sat in the corner of the bathroom. Silent and clear tears rolling down my face and onto the floor. They left no trail behind or even a small sign that they were there. I heard a knock on the door and looked up from my knees which were pulled tight against my chest. "Isadora? Are you okay?" I heard Klaus's voice. I looked back down at my knees as tears started falling faster. "Isadora?" I heard the door open. I looked up again to see Klaus walking over to me. "Is something wrong?" he asked as he knelt in front of me.

"Yes, you stupid and oblivious boy! Something is wrong!" I absent mindedly yelled.

"What is it?" he asked calmly. His voice being so calm like that calmed me down.

"How could you? How could you go out with that- that," I couldn't think of the right word," that bitch!" Klaus looked at me thoughtfully. He wiped a stray tear away.

"You probably wouldn't understand why I am," he said casually. "I don't love her, Isadora. Not like I do you. We only met again yesterday. She had been keeping me sustained when I couldn't find you." With that, he pressed his lips to mine and I just melted in his arms.

**What ya think? It is a one-shot! I will not be continuing this story! I am leaving it to your own imaginations. Thank you and Please review!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


End file.
